


Not All Hero's Wear Capes

by bookwars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BAMF Phil Coulson, Bucky Barnes After Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Rescue Missions, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: Some superheros wear capes, others don't.





	Not All Hero's Wear Capes

 

Bruce was one of  those people wouldn't assume was a superhero. He had the appearance of a cute, scruffy,  older looking man .  He was shy and would often stay close to Tony at events, as if hiding from the public eye. To anyone who didn't  know about his superhero persona , they would probably think he wasn't a superhero . These were just  some of the things that Tony loved about him however. Before they even met, he thought Bruce was a hero. Once he met him.. to say he didn't just fall during his battle in New York would be an understatement. Pepper was the one to realize this before he did.

" _You love him . Go after him before he is gone for good._  " she said to him after she had rescued him in L.A.. She knew that even though he said he would try to get rid of the suits for her , he couldn't. They were apart of the man he was today. 

Anyway, Tony was watching the man of his dreams make breakfast for the rest of the team. They had all gotten back together the accords got thrown out after the public found out about the underwater prison, along with Buck's innocence. Cap and Buck started to date not long after. The three of them still were trying finding a way to make things better between the three of them; it was a work in process at best. Nat and Clint were going through photos of his kids. Thor was the only one not with them.  

" _How's the eggs coming, science bro?_ "

Bruce gave a small grin before saying " _Well, they are doing pretty good_ " . Before Tony could flirt with him more, a news report came on the screen. Governor Ross aka Governor Ass was giving a report on how the Hulk was a monster and should be destroyed. Buck quickly cut the feed before Bruce could hear anymore, but Bruce had already left the room . Tony made eye contact with Nat, he didn't even have to say anything before she handled the situation. 

" _So, when are you guys getting married?_ " he heard her ask the only dating pair in the living room. He found Bruce sitting on his bed, head between his legs. He pulled the fellow avenger and love into his arms. The men sat there for a while , as if they were scared that they would break and confess everything to each other.

" _He is right you know. I am a monster_ " Bruce said quietly. Tony made eye contact with him before speaking.  

" _Bruce, no matter how may times we have to go over this, it will never change for me. You're a hero, one of the best kinds. It is one of the reasons-"_

 _"Alright team, I have a new mission for you"_  Coulson entered into the room holding a doc, shouting loud enough for the pair to hear him in the other room. Tony let go of the breath he was holding.

 _I almost confessed everything in a moment Bruce needed me_  he thought as Coulson explained the awful sounding  mission.

" _Maybe today will be a good day?_ " Nat said to Bruce as they enter the jet. 

Tony had a sinking feeling in his stomach as they flew out for their mission that it  wasn't . 

* * *

 

This feeling proved to be correct; the mission proved to just suck for everyone. Nobody walked away without some form of injury. Steve had the worse with his arm being broken; Buck then carried him bridal style to medical jet, leaving the rest to find Bruce. Bruce had been capture as well since the bad guys knew to separate him from the team . Then, even more bad news came in.

" _Ross gave us this mission_ " he repeated as he entered a building that Bruce's tracker said he was in.

" _Yes, Coulson didn't know until after one of his staff discovered the mistake. I can yell at him later for you_ " Nat said over the line, since she and Clint took a different entrance.

" _No, because knowing him he is either doing two things. One: fixing it, or two: fixing it._  " He started blasting through doors, getting more fearful with each passing second. He finally found him in the final room on the floor.

Bruce was strapped down, so tight that the straps were cutting into him. He was wearing his shorts that he wore during his time as the Hulk. From the looks, he got there before they started any physical torture.

" _Nat and Clint, I got him._ " Tony messaged to the others.Once untied,  Bruce grabbed him to and mumbled a soft "thank you". He looked in no shape to walk , so Tony did the sense able thing by picking him up . The smaller man panicked for a second, before trying to hid his fear.  

" _Its alright; I got you_ " Tony mumbled into his ear. He could see the man was trying not to fall asleep. Torture would do that to anyone , along with Bruce's transformation.

" _You can sleep, I have you_ "

Bruce closed his eyes as he was slowly carried away  by Tony to the jet.

* * *

 This was one of the many times Tony was thankful for Coulson. Soon as he found out what happened, Coulson went to Governor Ross's office and made that guy wish he wasn't born. During the parade out the front door, Tony happened to notice the former governor had bruises on his face.

 _Good, he deserved more_ he thought as Bruce returned from the bathroom. Docs gave him a physical ok, mentally... that was still up in the air . The pair talked continued their conversation from before Bruce had to use the bathroom about their feelings. The two knuckleheads finally admitted their feelings for each other leading to four simple words:

 " _May I kiss_ -"

" _Yes_ "

It was kiss that both had been waiting for along time. It felt fantastic; both felt exhausted though, so one kiss was enough for the day. They cuddled closer together as the sun began to set.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off the song by Owl City called . Except I replaced "Dad" with Bruce, and meant only the opening lines. No kinks , I promise. Sorry for the bad ending , will try better with the next one. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
